<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thin Walls by secretsofthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948284">Thin Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky'>secretsofthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Neighbors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran his tongue over his bottom lip slowly and Betty’s mouth went dry.</p><p>“I can be a really helpful neighbor.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thin Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty Cooper had her worried over who would come to rent the apartment next to hers when her sweet, elderly, long time neighbor decided to move down south to live with her children. </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>A few weeks later when she spotted a tall frame moving in boxes of books to the empty apartment though, her nerves had quickly turned to delight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they had bumped into each other, <em>quite literally</em>, a few days after he had gotten settled in - the attraction had been instant and the quick exchange they shared had her grinning from ear to ear for the rest of the day. The definition of tall, dark, and handsome - even with the odd crown-shaped beanie seemingly permanently attached to his head - she realized she was not going to mind her new neighbor one bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those first few weeks had been filled with random run-ins (and a few <em>not</em> so random run-ins if she were being completely honest), flirting, and a whole lot of building sexual frustration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sexual frustration that quickly turned to just plain old frustration that fourth week when the moans from his apartment penetrated her walls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She told herself it was fine, that a healthy sex life was a good thing - even though she found herself wishing <em>she</em> was the one participating in that healthy sex with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d done her best to ignore it and brush it off - as much as she could that is - but it had all come to a head the night before when in between the moans and groans, a name was said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Oh, Betty.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Apparently the Romeo next door was currently having sex with someone that shared her name and <em>that</em> fact was her tipping point.</p>
  <p>She was jealous. Ridiculously so. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a sleepless night, and an irritation she knew bordered on irrational, she had decided she would confront him - in the nicest way possible, of course.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello, Jughead,” Betty greeted as they both stepped onto the elevator that would take them up to their shared floor the following evening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A corner of his lips lifted as he gave her a once over, his blue eyes darkening. “<em>Betty</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The way he said her name triggered a flashback of the night before and had her jealousy flaring as they stepped off the elevator.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sucked in air through her nose and counted to three before speaking. “I just wanted to let you know -” she started and lifted her chin in defiance when his eyes met hers and her knees went weak. This would be so much easier if he wasn’t so damn attractive. “- that the walls here are very thin.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jughead, who had been in the process of unlocking his door, stilled. He slowly turned to her, eyebrows lifting when he met her eyes. “Oh yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty crossed her arms under her chest and nodded. “Yes, and I must say it’s quite odd hearing my name moaned through the walls.” There. She said it. <em>And</em> sounded incredibly bitter, she realized with a groan, quickly continuing to try and dilute the crazy she'd just let loose. “So maybe next time just use a generic <em>baby </em>or<em> sugar</em>?” she joked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jughead was silent for a moment before he took a step toward her, his teeth catching his lip, his dark eyes narrowing. “Did you see anyone leave?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty’s heart began to pound at their closeness. “No?” She answered, then quickly added, “Not that I was watching.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took another step, standing closer than he ever had before and the heat from his body had flames licking over her skin. She nearly groaned at how wonderful he smelled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” Jughead drawled. “Did I have someone over? Or was I just… taking care of things myself? While visualizing someone named,” his voice lowered, the seductive sound sliding over her and making her toes curl. “<em>Betty.</em>” he finished with a whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Betty’s lips parted in surprise. Was he insinuating…? Her mind instantly flashed back to the moans, remembering she had thought some were a bit exaggerated as if the woman had been trying out for a - wait, had he actually been watching <em>porn</em>? She had never seen anyone leave, never heard any conversation before or after. Had he really just been… having one on one time with himself? And if that was the case, then last night, was he thinking about… <em>her</em>?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The realization had her eyes widening as she stared at him, dumbfounded. Jughead winked, walking backward to his door. She watched silently as he turned the lock and opened it, putting one foot inside before stopping and looking back over at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the way, the thin walls thing goes both ways,” he said and she was sure her face was a lovely shade of purple as he moved his eyes over it. “I was going to call the landlord at first because I wasn’t sure if that constant buzzing was something to do with the electric wiring in the walls or not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god,” Betty whispered to herself, not knowing how the conversation had done a complete 180. She had wanted to call him out and yet now the spotlight was on her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But then one night, the buzzing stopped and I heard some <em>really </em>frustrated curses.” His eyes roamed over her body again before landing on her face. He winked once more. “If the batteries ever die again, don’t get mad. Just come on over and I’ll help you out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ran his tongue over his bottom lip slowly and Betty’s mouth went dry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can be a really <em>helpful</em> neighbor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And with that parting line, he disappeared into his apartment, leaving Betty standing there, speechless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, that did<em> not</em> go as planned.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr @secretsofthesky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>